Secret desire
by Skovko
Summary: Seth has secretly been wanting the seamstress Jael for so long. Now that she's single, he wants to move in. As she's not open for his invitation, he decides to take matters into his own hands and force himself on her.
1. He doesn't take no for an answer

Seth looked down from the balcony at the women sitting down there in the club. The music was loud and most of them seemed to have a good time but he only had eyes for one. Jael. He had been wanting her secretly for so long now. She was a seamstress at WWE and he always went to her when he needed new gear or his old gear needed to be fixed.

She hadn't gone out partying with them for about two weeks. Rumour had it she had been dumped by whoever it was she was dating back at home. Seth didn't care who it was. All he cared about was that she was single and out with them again. He wanted her so bad and he was willing to cross the line to have her. He had been holding back for so long but now that everyone said she was single again, he wasn't gonna waste anymore time.

He watched as the waitress made her way over to her with the drink from him. He wanted to see her response to his gesture.

"A drink from a gentleman," the waitress said as she sat the drink down in front of Jael.  
"From who?" Jael asked.  
"I'm not allowed to say," the waitress said and smiled.

Jael handed her the drink back.

"No thanks. Whoever he is, tell him thanks but no thanks," she said.

Seth frowned and felt angry as she saw her deny the drink from him. How dare she? Didn't she know who he was? Didn't she know she was beneath him? He would show her her rightful place. For a split second her eyes looked into his as she looked around the entire place but she didn't really look at him. Not the way he wanted her to. Women all over the world would devour the sight of him and she didn't even stop to let her gaze linger on him. He felt furious. No woman ever said no to him and she was about to find out soon enough.

He watched as she got up and said goodbye to the other women. He got up from his chair and slowly made it down the stairs as he watched her walk out of the club. He followed, making sure to stay far enough behind for her not to notice him, and even if she did, she knew him and he could always play off on that. He was in no hurry to catch up with her. After all, they stayed at the same hotel and he already knew her room number. He always knew her room number no matter where they were.

She went inside and waited for the elevator. He made it unseen to the stairs and ran up them as fast as he could. He opened the door to her floor ajar. The elevator hadn't arrived yet. He was in good time. He watched through the open crack as it arrived and he saw her step out of it. Alone, unseen by anyone but him.

She walked to her room and unlocked it. As she stepped inside, he hurried out from his hiding place and ran towards her room. She had almost closed the door and he pushed it open with force, making her stumble into her room. He quickly hit the lightswitch before she turned around and saw it was him. He kicked the door shut as he launched towards her. He yanked her up by her arms. She screamed and fought back the best she could but he was too strong for her. He knew he would be. He had played this out in his mind many times before and the outcome was always the same. Today was the day he would get to experience it for real.

He threw her down on her stomach on the bed. He got the small knife out of his back pocket. He grabbed her hair with his left hand and yanked her head back while the knife in his right hand touched her throat.

"Ssh," he shushed into her ear.

That was the only sound he dared to let out so that she wouldn't recognize his voice. The feeling of the blade against her throat immetiately shut her up.

"Please, don't hurt me," she whispered.

He let go off her hair and moved his hand down to push her dress up. He felt her tense up. It was alright. He was sure he would make her feel good soon enough. She let out a small whine as he ripped the panties from her body, exposing her to him. He grabbed one of her buttocks with his hand and squeezed tight. Again she whined but he didn't care.

He pressed a knee between her legs, forcing them apart. His other knee followed shortly after and he was in between her legs. She heard him unzip his jeans and then the sound of foil being ripped as he opened a condom. Her tears started falling.

"Please..." She whispered as a last plea but either he didn't hear her or he didn't care.

She grabbed the pillow and dug her nails into it as he entered her. It hurt so bad and she gritted her teeth to keep from screaming. The blade against her throat made sure she didn't dare to let out a sound.

His hand went back into her hair as he started thrusting into her. He had dreamed of this moment for so long and he couldn't believe he was actually getting her now. He bit into her shoulder, not hard enough to leave a mark but hard enough to let her know he was in charge of her. He heard her crying but he didn't care. To him it was the sounds of pleasure. He was having his way with her, one way or another. He had tried to play nice for so long and it hadn't worked. She had asked for it the hard way.

He tried his best not to make any sounds but she felt so good. He sped up, thrusting into her faster, and he bit down hard on his own lip to keep a loud moan within as he finally came. He stayed inside her for a few seconds as he gently ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her back. He wanted to tell her how long he had wanted this and how amazing it had felt to finally get her but he kept quiet. He slowly pulled out of her and closed his jeans again. He watched her as he walked backwards away from the bed. She didn't even turn her head to try and look at him. She just laid there as he had left her. Broken, defeated... and absolutely beautiful in his eyes.

She heard the door close as he left and she finally managed to move. She got out of bed and stumbled towards the bathroom. She fell to her knees in front of the toilet and threw up. How could this happen to her? And who was the strange man that had forced himself into her room? As soon as she had finished throwing up, she ran to the door and locked it before she fell to her knees in front of it and sobbed.


	2. The only man that gets to have you

Seth smiled to himself as he entered the room where the seamstresses worked. Her station was further down but he could see from the doorway that she didn't look good. He knew it was his doing and he felt a warmth inside that he hadn't experienced before. He liked it and he wanted more but for now he would have to play it cool and be his normal self.

"Hey Jael, how's my gear coming along?" He asked as he approached her.  
"It's done," she said and handed him his pants.

He held them up and examined them.

"Looks good as always. You're the best, Jael," he said.  
"Thanks," she said.

He watched her for a few seconds. It was clear she tried her best to hide that she was not in a good place but she couldn't fool him. Even if she had been a master at acting, he still knew.

"You don't look too good today. Is everything alright?" He asked in an innocent voice.  
"I threw up last night and didn't get much sleep," she answered.

He held back a smile. So this was how she was gonna play it. Pretend to be sick and not mention a word about him being in her room.

"You threw up? You're not pregnant, are you?" He asked with a chuckle.  
"No Seth, I'm not pregnant. That involves actually having sex with a man," she answered.

 _"But you did,"_ the thought flushed through his mind but he didn't say it out loud.

He put the pants down on the table and stepped in front of her.

"Yeah, I heard your boyfriend left you. I'm sorry," he said and took her hand.

It was so soft and he briefly let his thumb brush over the back of it before she pulled it away from him.

"Boyfriend? I never had a boyfriend," she said.

He gave her a puzzled look.

"My girlfriend left me, Seth. I thought you knew about my sexuality. It's not like it's a secret," she said.  
"Girlfriend? You swing both ways?" He asked.  
"No, I'm a lesbian," she answered.

His thoughts were running wild. Was she really only into girls? It made sense why she wouldn't accept a drink from a man then and why she never seemed to send lustful eyes at him or any other male superstar for that matter. It also meant that he was the only man who got to have her and it was that thought he held on to. He bit the inside of his lip to stop himself from grinning.

"Anyway, I'm still sorry to hear about it. How about coming out with us again tonight? Get you drunk and find a rebound?" He asked.  
She tensed up.  
"No thanks, I'm taking an early flight," she answered.  
"Okay. But the offer still stands no matter which town we're in," he said before taking his pants from the table again and leaving her.

He could wait. As a matter of fact, he would wait. He needed her to get away from this town and keep moving until their night together would just be a bad memory she thought would be behind her. When she was ready to open up again and allow herself to be a bit more vulnerable, he would strike again.


	3. Now and forever

He watched her closely on a daily basis. A week went by before the worst tension seemed to leave her but still she wasn't ready to mingle with anybody yet. He understood and he could wait. He knew it would only be a matter of time before he would have her again and she would be worth the wait.

About three weeks and a bunch of different towns later, she finally agreed to go out with them again. He stayed near her that night, just taking in every vibe from her he could get. Her eyes were constantly roaming the first night and he knew it wasn't time just yet. A couple of more times out with them to make her see there was nothing to worry about and then she would be ready for him.

The second night out she seemed more at ease and she was even drinking a bit. He shouldn't mind her being drunk. It would only make it so much more easy for him. He just really wanted her sober so that she would remember every bit of what he was gonna do to her. He wanted to be burned into her brain forever.

Two nights and a town later and she was out with them for the fourth time. All tension seemed to have left her and he was ready. She would be his again soon enough. It was hard to keep the smile from appearing on his face when he thought about it.

He sat close to her, listening in on her conversation with Sasha.

"I can't believe I lost it," Jael said as she looked through her purse.  
"Don't worry about it. Just go to the front desk once you're back at the hotel and they'll give you a new one," Sasha said.  
"Yeah, but I have to pay for the one I lost, right?" Jael asked.  
"Probably," Sasha answered.

Her key card was burning a hole in Seth's pocket. She hadn't lost it. He had stolen it earlier that evening when she was looking in the other direction. This time around he wasn't gonna barge in. He was gonna be there when she came back.

He finished his beer and left the bar. It was still early and she probably wouldn't be back for hours. That was alright. He could wait all night for her. In the end he would win. He would have her.

He stepped into the elevator and rode up to her floor. No one was there and he hurried to open the door and step inside her room. He took a deep breath. It all seemed to quiet now, like a calm before the storm. A grin appeared on his face as he thought about what was soon to come. He walked further into the room and reached up the remove the light bulb from the lamp in the ceiling. He wouldn't be able to be near the lightswitch this time around and he couldn't have her turning on the light and seeing him.

He stayed hidden in the darkness, just waiting for her to return. Around two hours later he heard the sound of the door opening. He leaned up against the wall and held his breath.

"What the..." She mumbled as the light didn't turn on.

He grinned to himself. She closed the door and walked into the room, heading towards the bed to turn on the table lamp on the nightstand. She never got to touch it.

She screamed as he grabbed her from behind and tackled her down on the bed. She knew instinctly it was the same man as the last time from the way he touched her. Like the last time she ended on her stomach with him on top of her. It didn't take many seconds before the knife was at her throat again and she heard that shushing sound leave his lips near her ear.

"Ssh..."

She went as quiet as she could although small sounds did leave her mouth as she started crying. He loved hearing that. Any sound coming from her that was caused by his actions was music to his ears.

He pushed himself further down her legs and removed the knife from her throat. It landed on her thigh a second later. Her entire body tensed up as he slowly ran the tip of the knife up her thigh, pushing the dress up along with it. She was frightened. He ran the knife all the way up and stopped as he reached between her legs. He let it stay there just for a few seconds to make his point clear so she wouldn't get any bright ideas. He then finally got off her legs, grabbed her panties and pulled them off her. He could have torn them to pieces like the last time but he wanted a souvenir this time around.

He tapped the knife between her legs, signaling for her to spread them. She did agonising slowly and he was almost about to burst. He bit his lip as he waited. He had waited this long. He could wait one more minute.

When he was finally satisfy at how far she had spread them, which really wasn't much but just enough, he placed himself between her legs. She heard the same sounds as the last time. The zipper and the foil. She grabbed on tight to the pillow, knowing what was to come. Two seconds later he pushed himself inside her.

She laid still and cried, just hoping he would be done soon. She could hear him breathing heavily close to her ear and it somehow just made it all feel so much worse. She didn't want him near her, she didn't want to feel him, and she sure as hell didn't want to hear him being aroused by what he did to her.

"Come here," he whispered as he grabbed her hips and pulled her up on her knees.

He immetiately regretted opening his mouth and he could only hope she hadn't recognized his voice.

He held on tight to her hips as he thrust into her as hard as he could. She felt the knife in her side. He was still holding it in his hand while having a hold on her hips as well, making the knife stay there between his hand and her hip. She was scared that one of them might move the wrong way by accident and that the knife would slide into her side.

He heard her again. She wasn't screaming and she wasn't crying. She was whimpering. Whimpering in pain, whimpering in fear, whimpering from what he did to her and it turned him on like never before. One last rough thrust and he came. He knew then and there that no other woman would ever make him feel like she did and that he would never be able to leave her alone.

He pulled out of her, put his hand on her back and forced her back down on her stomach. He got up, fixed his pants and put her panties in his pocket. Whenever he felt lonely in the future and wouldn't be able to get to her, at least he would have these as a reminder.

He took a last look at her. Like the last time she just laid there broken and ashamed, not even trying to look at him, and he smirked out in the darkness. She was his, now and forever. He turned around and made his way out of her room.


	4. You'll learn to love this

He approached her at her station the next day. She had her back against him and he couldn't stop staring at her ass. That perfect ass in those tight jeans. He thought back at the night before where he had had that perfect ass right in front of him. He adored her, there was no other word he could come up with in that moment, he simply adored her. Too bad she didn't know it.

"Hey Seth, what can I do for you?" She asked as she turned around and saw him.

He noticed how tired she looked. Tired and broken.

 _"And mine,"_ his mind growled at him while he put on a gentle smile.

"Can you fix this?" He asked as handed her his pants.

He had made a hole in them on his own as an excuse to get near her. He needed to see her up close after having her the night before. He needed to see how she would look after what he thought was a beautiful moment.

"Yeah, that's easy enough. I'll have them done for you by tomorrow," she answered.  
"Thanks Jael," he said.

He should turn around and walk away but he stayed and looked at her. That beautiful face. He could see she struggled to keep the tears within.

"Was there anything else?" She asked.

He heard her but his mind didn't register that she was talking to him at first. He was too busy taking in the sight of her sad face.

"Seth?" She asked.

He snapped out of it.

"No, sorry, guess I'm a bit tired. I'll leave you to it," he said with a smile before turning around, leaving her there.

 _"You know you want her again,"_ his mind said.

"Yeah, I know," he answered himself in a low voice.

 _"You know what you gotta do,"_ his thoughts brought him back to her room, to her bed, between her legs.

He smiled at the memory. Yes, he knew what he had to do. They were still in the same town for three more days due to one more show that night, a charity event the next day and then yet another show the day after, and he still had the key card to her room.

After the show that night he went straight back to his hotel room and waited. He knew she wouldn't be going out after his visit the night before. He knew it was risky. He should wait like the last time but he couldn't. He couldn't control himself around her and he had to have her again already. She was too addictive to leave alone. But he still had to wait some more hours. He would wait till far out in the night where she would be sound asleep. He turned on the tv, trying to keep his nerves down, just waiting for the hours to pass.

Around 3 at night he stood in front of her door. The entire hotel was quiet. He took a deep breath before sliding the key card in and opening the door. He quietly pushed it a bit open and listened. No sound to hear. He opened it a bit more, hurried inside and closed it silently.

He walked slowly through the darkness towards the bed. There she was, sleeping and ever so beautiful in a tank top and a pair of boy shorts. His instantly got an erection just by looking at her.

 _"All mine."_

Keeping as quiet as he could, he opened his pants. He put on a condom and found the knife. She was gonna get a wake up call like no other before and the thought alone put a smirk on his face.

He sat on her legs as he grabbed her hair and yanked her head up. She was just about to scream but the knife against her throat quickly made her think otherwise.

"Ssh..." There is was again. The sound she dreaded most in the world these days.

He pushed her head back down before moving the knife down to cut up her shorts and panties. Getting her clothes off was just as arousing to him as what came after.

He forced her legs apart with his knees like he had done the first time. He watched her as she grabbed the pillow again. He knew she would. A creature of habit, he thought to himself. He also knew he would hear her cry within seconds and he couldn't wait. Her sounds were just too beautiful.

He pushed himself inside her and listening as he started thrusting in and out. Yes, there they were, the tears and her silent sobs. It had to be the best sounds in the world. He grabbed her hair again as he started thrusting in harder.

 _"One day I'll make you moan too. You'll learn to love this,"_ he thought.

He kept thrusting. For each sob he heard, he thrusted in harder. He wanted to hear more, he wanted to hear her scream his name. He knew it was an impossible task since she had no idea it was him, but damn it, he longed to hear it. For now he had to take what he could get.

He bit down on her shoulder, careful not to leave a mark although he wanted nothing more than to mark her as his, and then he came. His teeth let go off her skin and he kissed the spot to let her know he cared about her. She had to know. He was sure she knew. He pulled out of her and fixed his pants.

"Are you ever gonna leave me alone?" She suddenly asked.

He looked at her but she wasn't looking at him. She had just asked the question out in the air.

"No," he whispered honestly.

He left her on the bed like he used to and walked away.

He couldn't sleep after that. He grabbed his gym bag from his room and walked over to the arena. He could use the gym in the basement for free as long as WWE had booked the place. He worked out for a couple of hours. Around 7 in the morning he decided it was enough and left the basement.

He stopped as he walked past the seamstresses' station. She was in there alone. It didn't take him long to figure out she had probably went there shortly after his visit. Her hotel room hadn't been safe for her so she had come here instead. He smiled as he walked into the room.

"Hey Jael, what are you doing here this early?" He asked innocently as he walked towards her.  
She looked up at him.  
"I couldn't sleep," she said.

She had tears in her eyes. He knew he was to blame and he secretly loved it.

"Are you alright? You look like you're about to cry," he said as he stopped next to her.  
His kind words made her break down.  
"He won't let me be," she sobbed.

He dropped the gym bag, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up from the chair. He sat down and pulled her down in his lap, rocking her back and forward as he tried to comfort her.

"Who?" He asked, still keeping the innocent tone in his voice.  
"I don't know who he is," she cried.  
"It's alright," he said and stroked her over her hair.

She didn't respond. She just kept crying. Maybe this was the way to her heart. Be there for her whenever she felt lost like now.

"Ssh..." He said as he turned her head and kissed her.

She quickly pushed his head back and got to her feet.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She shouted.  
"I'm sorry, I overstepped my boundaries," he said.  
"You damn right, you did! I would never let you or any man for that matter touch me! You know this, Seth!" She shouted and stormed out of there.

 _"But you already did,"_ he thought.

It was in that moment he realized he had shushed her. She hadn't reacted to that part though. She had reacted to his kiss. Maybe she hadn't been able to hear it was him but he knew that from now on he would have to leave that part out when he visited her. Besides, by now she knew what he expected from her. Maybe one day he could even stop using the knife. One day she would just give in and give him what he wanted. He grabbed the gym bag from the floor and whistled as he left the arena.

The charity event was long and boring. His mind was constantly at her. How he wanted to use the key card one last time while they were still in this town but he knew he couldn't. She would have been clever enough to switch rooms. That well he knew her. And he could wait. It wasn't like she was going anywhere. He saw her everyday and soon enough, she would be his again like she was meant to be.

He walked into the arena the next afternoon. He went straight to the seamstresses to pick up his pants. Her station was empty and he wondered where she was as he walked towards it. A lot of clothes were laying in piles on the table with different superstars' names on it. He saw his pants with his name on top and took them.

He turned to the nearest seamstress.

"Where's Jael?" He asked.  
"Gone. She wasn't here when we arrived. She didn't even say goodbye to any of us. Just cleared her station and left yesterday at some point after we were all gone," she answered.

Panick flushed through him at first. Had she abandoned him? It turned to anger quickly. How dare she leave him like that? He rushed out of the room and towards Hunter's office. He knocked and entered.

"Seth, what can I do for you?" Hunter asked.  
"Where's Jael?" Seth asked.  
"Gone," Hunter answered.  
"Gone where?" Seth asked.  
"Wow, you really cared that much about her? I get it, she was one of our best seamstresses. I wish she would have stayed. She came in here yesterday and I thought she would sign a new contract but she said she didn't wanna work here anymore. As you probably already know, her contract was up in 14 days. She asked to use her remaining vacation days. Such a shame but we'll get a replacement soon enough. Meanwhile you'll have to use one of the others," Hunter said.  
"You let her leave?" Seth asked, trying so hard to keep the anger within.  
"I can't force anybody to work here if they don't want to," Hunter said.

Seth took a couple of deep breaths to get himself under control.

"I get it, Hunter. It's just... she was the very best. You know how I don't like changes in general," he said as an excuse before leaving the office.

"Why the fuck would you leave me?" Seth growled to himself as he walked down the corridor.

 _"You know why."_

 **A/N:**

 **I have an idea for a sequal for this one that will be set further into the future where Seth and Jael will cross paths again. I don't know when I'll write it or even what I'll call it but if you liked this story, keep an eye out. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
